User blog:ShieldsPlus/Rules for VS Debates
Rules for VS Debates The definition of VS debates refers to two (or more) different characters on opposing sides duking it out with each other whether via physical means, or via whatever means they have in their disposal (such as extra equipment, magic, special abilities). When one of the combatants end up being unable to continue the fight, or removed from the battlefield entirely, the other combatant wins! But that being said, there are a couple of matches between two chaacters that are done over and over, while other matchups (Goku vs Superman, I'm looking at you) are bound to generate serious amounts of controversy among the fanbase of the two characters involved in the matchup. It is best to keep the rules between these matchups simple and easy to understand towards potential readers, so I'll just post these here. *When one of the combatants in the matchup has a major advantage over the other in one of these attributes (Destructive Ability, speed, or access to special abilities) so that the match-up turns completely one-sided towards that specific character, it is called a stomp match. This basically means that the combatant in that scenario literally squashes the other like a bug! *Add links to the character profiles of the combatants involved in the match-up, as this allows the audience an easier time to check the combatants' profiles in order to compare their abilities, as well as their stats and stuff like that. *Before starting a battle, provide a scenario of the battle, such as... **The location (Make sure that both of the combatants are able to fight on said location, however.) **The result of the match-up (EX: The other combatant ending up being KO, BFR, death) **The amount of preparation time that the combatants have access to before the match, or if they are allowed to have preparation time beforehand. **Whether the combatants are in-character, or willing to kill regardless of circumstances **Which versions/forms of the characters are used in said match-up, among other conditions **'Standard Battle Conditions' will be assumed if these scenarios are not provided beforehand. A page for Standard Battle Conditions will be made later. *Keep fights between fictional verses only. Generally, most fictional settings and the majority of the characters involved are too strong/fast for things in real life to handle properly. *Versus threads involving characters that have lacking quantifiable statistics are not allowed, as it is uncertain whether the statistics that are currently listed of said character is even correct. *Making matches between characters that are in Tier 1 are ill-advised, as the vast majority of these characters have not shown any sort of combat capabilities, nor were they ever shown to directly involve themselves in a fight, even in their own series. **Basically, we are not entirely sure how these characters would act in a straight-up fight between other characters of their level, because it was never directly shown to us that they could even fight in the first place. *Making match-ups with equalized statistics (including speed) are questionable, as doing this may potentially provide an advantage to one character, while handicapping the other in a potential match. Another issue that comes from doing this is that all of their own speed feats, as well as the other speed feats that the combatants are scaled to are outright ignored in that match-up. *It is not recommended to create versus threads for characters without profiles in this site, as doing this would make it impossible to determine their actual statistics, as well as checking their strengths/weaknesses. A profile should be made for these characters first, with their Destructive Ability, Speed, as well as their other statistics (such as Notable Attacks/Techniques!) before involving these characters in potential match-ups! *Being able to resist the stopping of time generally involves said character being able to function, even considering the fact that objects that are moving come to a complete halt, regardless of their velocity. This would automatically mean that a character resisting an ability that forces them to completely stop would automatically be resistant to an ability that forces them to move slower via slowing down of time. **Basically, this means that being resistant to time stop automatically guarantees that the character in question is resistant to time slow, unless contradicted in their own series. Determining a Verdict *Instead of writing down one word/one sentence reasonings, provide a more detailed explanation for why one character is able to win over the other. This allows the audience to better understand that character's potential advantages over the other in a match-up. **This also includes one word/one sentence votes agreeing with another member's reasoning, as these votes can potentially be tallied in the match-up, despite the fact that a reason debunking a character's initial method of winning has not been addressed. Category:Blog posts